Till the End of Time
by Determined Dragon
Summary: Demeter has gone on holiday with her owners and Munkustrap has forgotten what it's like to live alone until a dear friend steps in to make it all better for both of them. Chapters 1-3 up.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: _Where to begin. Well, it's an attempt to try something different when it comes to pairings and it's told from two points-of-view. The first is Munkustrap's and the other you'll see right away. My plan is to switch them back and forth according to chapter and hopefully it agrees with whatever direction the story goes in. Of course, feel free to review after reading._

_Disclaimer: RUG owns them. Not you. Not me. We can all dream though._

_Note: Since this is an M-rated story, I really shouldn't have to put this on there. Yes, there is sex (within tasteful non-descript boundaries), but the story's main focus is on relationship-centric themes such as infidelity. While this chapter has nothing worth noting, warnings will be posted as I see fit._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 1

* * *

I awoke with a start. The sun was shining through the glass top of our den. It was early and there was already someone outside. Whenever I spend the night here (which is almost always), another Jellicle always comes to me with a problem and they usually insist on doing it just as I am waking up.

I'm always glad to help, but at least give us a few minutes.

I looked down at the cat next to me. Demeter was still asleep, her mane almost buried in her pillow. Another knock made her eyes snap open. "Answer it," she muttered.

"Why should I?"

"Because it's your job Munku." She dug her face into the pillow, saying something else that I couldn't make out.

I poked her lightly in the shoulder. "What's that you say, my queen?"

Demeter looked up at me. Those lovely blue eyes drooped heavily, closing again as she rolled over on her back. "I said you're the tribe protector. Get out there and do some protecting."

She usually isn't this cranky in the morning.

Allowing myself to sink back down in our bed, I wrapped my arms around her waist until her face was almost up against mine. "I don't even protect anymore. It's the same thing every day. Skimble is out of tea. Pouncival and Plato are making fun of Electra. The twins think that new peke down the street is after all of us. Alonzo got stomach cramps after sampling Jellylorum's salmon stew. Your sister and my brother are making too much noise at night. I sometimes wish Macavity would show up so I'd have a change of pace."

Though I was referring to the list of things that happened this past week, I know that last bit was probably a tad unnecessary.

Demeter jumped up in the air and landed on her hind feet in front of me. "What is the matter with you Munkustrap?"

"You seriously don't think I can defend you again?" I shouldn't poke fun at her, but why can't I do it at least once? All I'm doing is proving Tugger wrong when he says I'm too serious. Plus, I can handle a joke. Why shouldn't she? "You just said I need to do some protecting."

She clearly didn't buy the large grin that I was now sporting. "You think that's funny? What if he does show up again? Can I even trust you?" She was on the verge of tears. I found a nerve all right.

There was another knock on the door. For the moment, I had forgotten there was someone on the other side.

"Calm down," I said as I swung my feet upwards and down onto the floor, the rest of my body following in an upright position. Demeter now sported an angry expression that I must admit, makes her look more like Rumpelteazer pouting over a botched heist. I slid a finger underneath her spiked collar and yanked forwards until my face met hers. "You know me."

"Do I?" She smiled sheepishly. "You really had me going there Munkustrap. Maybe a less brutal joke next time?"

Brutal? Was I really that offensive?

The cat waiting outside is impatient. "Go away," I yelled at the next knock.

"I'm holding a tray with food on it!"

I made a leap toward the door, knowing that it's a rather bad idea to keep Jenny waiting. (The golden rule is to not test her if you're not a kitten or Skimbleshanks.)

It wasn't Jenny unfortunately.

I felt my stomach express its displeasure when I opened it and saw Jellylorum holding a tray with a white cloth draped over it, small traces of steam crawling out from underneath.

Everlasting Cat, what does she have for us now?

"Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Jelly didn't wait for me to reply, easing her way past me. She kneeled down and placed the tray in front of Demeter, who seemed to be terrified again. "What do you have for us today," she asked quietly.

"Before you two panic, I followed the instructions word-for-word and I took my time."

I certainly hope so. As much as I hate to admit, Jelly's culinary skills are non-existent. If that wasn't bad enough, she recently began experimenting with a number of different foods. Many of them were processed goods she either borrowed from her owners or acquired through Mungojerrie's assistance. They were the kind that came in cardboard boxes and were devoid of any natural tastes. Just when I thought potato chips couldn't be any more disgusting, she combined them with mousecakes. That was still nothing compared to what she has done with fish from the local market.

We all love Jelly and what she does as a Jellicle. If only the final results made her effort worthwhile.

"It smells very good Jelly."

I took a quick whiff from the air surrounding the tray. Demeter is right. Its scent was similar to that of the many wonderful aromas that rose out of the nearby bakery every day. As much I would have liked it to be, I knew it couldn't be one of those incredible cinnamon rolls we manage to grab every now and then.

Rather than being cautious as usual, I quickly lifted the cloth. On the tray was a blue plastic plate and on that plate were four circular, almost fluffy pieces of dough stacked on top of one another. Its color was similar to Jellylorum's fur.

Pancakes. She actually made pancakes. My owners eat them every weekend and I've always wondered what they're like.

"Who would like to go first," she asked.

I glanced at Demeter for permission. She nodded. I tore a small piece from the first layer and dipped into the cup beside the plate. The syrup she brought had to have been the manufactured type since it was cold. Since this was my first time eating pancakes, I didn't know whether she got the taste of them right. This bite was warm and soft and just delightful.

"How did I do, Munkustrap?"

I looked up at her. Jelly was sitting on her knees, her paws together in anticipation. Based on her gaze, I wondered if she knew she had something good and wanted to know if the recipe was done correctly.

"I love it." As soon as I said it, I could see her eyes light up.

Demeter took as much from the plate as her claws would allow. Bypassing the syrup, she placed the large chunk in her mouth and chewed slowly. She almost gagged as she swallowed and then let out a small chuckle. "Maybe that was a little too much. It's so good."

We devoured the whole plate in minutes. Jelly was now ecstatic. "I promise you two, this is the first of many new recipes. I haven't decided what to try next, but I'll let you know."

"Has anyone else tried them," I asked.

Jelly shook her head. "You're the first Munkustrap." She gathered the items on the tray into one neat pile. "You were the only one that responded well to my salmon stew."

Demeter glared at me. I was only being polite. "Oh yes, I remember it well. It was fairly decent, but not great."

"You know, I've been made a few adjustments to it if you're interested."

Her eyes were pleading with me. Jelly was looking for criticism even though it was with a miracle that I was able to swallow the bowl she gave me last week. "Let me think about that."

"Okay then." She leapt upwards to the tray and looked at Demeter, who was now running her tongue across the underside of her right paw. "Looks like you were a little messy with the syrup there."

"Oh shut up," she laughed and kept licking until she was sure all of it was gone.

Jelly turned and slowly moved out of our den, closing the door on the way. "That was a little surprising." Demi had rolled onto her back. "Did you have anything incredibly important planned for today Munku?"

"Not at this time." Unless the junkyard goes up in flames, Alonzo can probably handle anything that comes up.

I looked down at her and she playfully batted at the air in front of my face. "Well, how do you feel about the park?"

"Later today?"

"Why not now? The human kittens usually don't show up until the afternoon anyway. You know it'll be a little quiet."

The park is beautiful and a great place to relax. There are four things that can ruin such an experience. First, there are the strange birds with long necks and extended bills that fight each other over the crumbs of bread that are thrown on the ground. Second are the pollicles that occasionally show up under restraints provided by their owners. Third, there are the humans that spot us and try to grab us by our midsections despite the fact we have collars in perfect condition. Last and perhaps the most annoying are the children or human kittens that run wild. I put up with enough "attention" from my owner's children. Going to the park in the morning is our best opportunity to avoid all of these things.

"It's a wonderful idea Demeter."

She grinned and ran out the door, giving herself a head start. I took off after her. We stopped at the junkyard gate, sliding underneath easily with our back legs. It was still early enough that there were no cars on the street, but I did see a few humans running with some type of plugs in their ears.

When the park entrance was in view, I picked up the pace and leapt upward, my paws aiming for Demeter's back end. Missing by an inch, I touched the ground again. "No cheating," she hollered.

We stopped at one of the many large oak trees scattered throughout the park. "You cheated first," I said.

Demeter laughed. "Okay, I promise I won't do it again, great future Jellicle leader." She laid herself down on the ground, the right side of her face brushing the grass. "I know I'm not alone when I say this, but I'm amazed at how you can be serious and yet love to have fun."

"You mean you didn't figure that out when I teased you a while ago?"

"No, because that was just plain cruel. Anyway, there's something you and I need to talk about."

I'm confused. Was this why she suggested coming here now? "Now what could that be?"

I softly stroked the top of her mane. She stared upward toward me. Her expression had changed dramatically. I recognized it from the numerous occasions on which she had been upset or depressed. "What's the matter?"

"I'm just wondering how you'll react." Her voice was trailing off a little bit but she regained her speech quickly. "My owners have decided to go away for the summer. They're leaving tomorrow and they want to take me with them."

Is she talking about the whole season? "How long would that be?"

I could tell Demeter found traces of disbelief in my voice just then. "Summer as in the three hottest months in the year. I have no idea where we're going or when exactly we'll be back. All I know is that we leave in the early morning."

My heart sank. Three months is such a long time for us. "Why are you telling me here? How come I'm just now finding out?"

"I couldn't bring myself to do it." Demeter grasped my right paw in hers. Her tone remained calm. "I didn't know how you would react. I mean, the only time we've ever been apart for so long was when-"

"Don't say it." The thought of her comparing this holiday to her time with Macavity was quickly overshadowed by something else I had to ask. "So how is Tugger going to find out?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bombalurina's going with you, isn't she?"

"No, they're only taking me. Bomba's staying with the neighbor, which means she'll be at the junkyard the entire time."

This makes no sense. Why take only one cat? "Do you know why it's just you, or is that something else you were sworn to secrecy on?"

"Stop that Munkustrap. You know I'm not an expert on humans. I don't understand every little thing they say." She was now gripping my paw tightly. "They can only take one of us and that's that. Are you still willing to spend this day with me? Please say yes."

I'm not trying to fight with her. This story is sketchy and does not identify well with Demeter's nature. She is usually not one to withhold information, nor is she one who doesn't bother find out more about whatever it is that's going on. Unless this is revenge for what I said earlier, she leaves me with no choice. "Sure. I think we can stay here a while longer."

"Now there's the tom I love." She nuzzled me and raked one of her claws across the front of my collar. "And do you promise you'll walk me home later tonight?"

"Of course." I didn't need a second thought on that. I'm now determined to spend as much time with her as I can. By home, she meant the home of her owners.

I pulled Demeter even closer, trapping her in my embrace and aligning her face with mine. Her lovely blue eyes longed for my kiss, which I granted. I savored the touch of her fangs and her tongue against my own. Whatever hope I had that she was joking is now gone. Demeter kept herself pressed up against me as I eased back onto the grass. Both of us stared up at the bright, clear sky.

I shouldn't be concerned. The summer usually doesn't last long anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Cats and all of its characters are the property of RUG. I simply have nothing to actually gain by writing this other than the fun experience._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 2

* * *

Four days ago, Demeter went on holiday with her owners. The morning she left, she managed to briefly escape and say goodbye to all of us, especially her mate. For the rest of that day, Munkustrap went about his business like he always did. It wasn't until the next day that any of us noticed something was different. For the first time that I can recall, he had completely withdrawn into his den. Only the kittens have been foolish enough to try and coax him out. The staged fight between Admetus and Pouncival only succeeded in grabbing my attention.

I slept in this morning. When I did wake up, the first thing on my mind was how close to noon it actually was. The junkyard was silent. For the fourth consecutive day, Alonzo is in charge. Seemingly deprived of any real excitement, it appears he has dozed off at his post. I passed him by and saw his rear paws dangling from the roof of the truck that Munkustrap is usually perched on.

Dear Jennyanydots smiled at me when I entered her den. "Did you get plenty of rest Jelly?"

"It was very nice." She was on the floor. I looked over her shoulder and down at the eight different strips of fabric in front of her. "May I ask what these are for Jenny?"

"Tell me, which one is your favorite?"

I looked at the strips. All of them contained some form of red and were just not that different from one another. A checkered strip of red and teal caught my eye. "This one is unique."

"That's all you have to say?"

"Yes. Would you like me to give specifics?"

Jenny shook her head, possibly a little irritated that I didn't put much thought into my choice. Then again, I wasn't given much to work with. "I'm attempting to find a reasonable design for a new tablecloth," she continued. "We keep tearing holes in the other one."

"Simply tell everyone to stop getting their claws caught in it." I sat down beside her.

"You and I are just as guilty," Jenny laughed. She gathered up the strips and set them aside. "Have you talked to Munkustrap lately?"

She already knew my answer. The last time I talked to him was roughly five days ago. I told her about how I made pancakes for the two of them and she suggested I do it again. The least it could it do was coax him out of the den.

Though this recipe is simple for humans, it obviously takes one such as myself a while to get it right. The black metal tray I have to use consumes a large chunk of our limited power supply, not that we need it during the day. When I was finished, I made my way across the junkyard to his den. On my plate, I had two fresh pancakes as well the little syrup container.

Stopping outside the door, I brushed my right ear against it. When there was no sound, I decided it would be best to call him. "Munkustrap. Munkustrap dear, are you in there?"

"Who is it," a groggy-sounding voice replied.

"It's Jellylorum, could you let me in please?"

He slowly pushed it aside and poked his head out. I feared he would have let himself go, but he looked perfectly fine other than a bit of drowsiness in his eyes. "How are you?" Munkustrap looked at my plate. "Are those for me?"

I nodded. He leapt to the right of the den opening, allowing me to step inside.

"You must forgive me, I haven't really been myself the last few days." He sat down on his back legs, gesturing me over beside him.

"Oh no, that's perfectly fine." I gave him the plate and set the syrup in front of him. "You're still cleaning yourself, correct?"

"Of course," Munkustrap laughed. "It hasn't been that difficult without her." He devoured all three of the pancakes within minutes, not bothering with the syrup this time.

He had to have been feeling better. Munkustrap followed me back to my den. Throwing the plate into my pile of filthy items to be cleaned, he looked at me. "What do you need?"

I'm not sure what he means. "What do you mean?"

"I'm asking if you're expecting something in return for the pancakes."

"Oh no," I said calmly. I almost wanted to scream at him for asking such a thing. It may have been Jenny's idea in the first place. Knowing he enjoys my food now, was I supposed to feel obligated? "I made those just for you."

"That was rude of me." He sat on my floor and scratched behind his left ear. "It's not often things like that happen here anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Using a small jar of water and a bowl, I began cleaning the dishes.

"I just don't think we do things like that much these days." I had my back turned, but I was sure his gaze was trying to move elsewhere. "Unless the occasion calls for it," Munkustrap continued. "Were the pancakes on the other day a product of your kindness? We assumed it was another taste test."

I laughed. I now admit I had been torturing my tribe far too long with my less-than-stellar cooking. "You caught me there. I actually intended that to be more for the kittens, but I wasn't expecting you and Demeter to respond so well."

"Well, thank you." He slipped outside. I quickly dried the dishes with a small rag that lying on the side. I dashed after him. Surprisingly, he was at his usual spot near the junkyard gate, a clear sign that Munkustrap is likely back to his usual self.

"Care to join me," he asked from on top of the black pickup truck.

I leapt up onto the hood and sat on my haunches beside him. He was on his stomach staring at the empty space straight ahead. "How have the kittens been?"

"They're fine," I replied. "There's still the occasional bickering, but Jenny and I haven't had to chase them around as much."

"Victoria and Plato are long past the age for that."

"Yes, but they're the only ones we don't need to monitor anymore. Jemima's been getting into that nice little stage though." I've been busying myself with other things such as cooking and haven't been paying as much attention to the kittens as I normally would. The only exception is that our youngest Jellicle has started picking up the bad habits of the toms.

Munkustrap chuckled. "It was bound to happen." He rolled onto his back and looked up at me. His brown eyes were wide, almost alert and coupled with the grin he now had on his face. "Jelly, do you remember how much I used to harass you?"

"Yes I do." He's joking. I've been a Jellicle my entire life. Since I was two years older, I usually had the task of looking after Munkustrap early on. He wasn't as wild as Pouncival, but it was still a daunting job for me. I didn't mind playing with him and it never got out of hand. To be the tribe protector, he had to be more mature and show natural abilities as a leader. He grew up quickly and eventually found his mate. We've remained friends the entire time.

"Let me know if you do need help with them," he said. "You know I need something to keep myself occupied."

"I could start a war between all of them over a bag of kitty treats if you like."

"Oh yes and while we're at it, we can eat all the treats ourselves and taunt them with the empty bag."

I looked down at him again, both of us silent for a moment. We burst out laughing, another activity that we haven't done for a while. I think he knows there are still times when such an absurd idea is tempting.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cats and am not making any sort of profit from this writing._

_

* * *

  
_

Chapter 3

* * *

For any Jellicle, the evening is always the best part of the day. When it's not shrouded by the clouds or other natural elements, the moon gives off a unique form of energy that we're always eager to bask in. We have such an opportunity tonight.

I wondered if Jellylorum really wasn't trying to make conversation earlier when she said the kittens are maturing and need less attention. Electra and Tumblebrutus have run past a few times today, playful as they can be. The reason why I had to ask myself that was that she chose to spend the entire day here at my post. I didn't mind at all. I just don't recall ever seeing Jelly with this much spare time.

We did talk about food and what she was planning to do next. The conversation then moved to our owners, their habits and their methods for showing their affection toward us, something any of us rarely discuss in the junkyard. (Separate names deserve separate lives.) As the sun finally set, she asked me about Demeter. "Does she seem happy?"

"You mean before she left? If she wasn't, then she did a fine job of not showing it." Jelly was now down on the ground, her hind legs raised in the air. "We haven't discussed the idea of our own family yet," I continued, watching as she made an invisible circle with her feet. "I've decided I'm going to ask her about it when she returns."

This is true. Having your own kittens is something you fantasize about at a young age. Though I don't recall what exactly was said at the time, Demeter and I have imagined it at one time. I've been too preoccupied to notice whether the tribe's current kittens were doing the same. I've considered the ups and downs of not going that route. While it means there will be more freedom for the two of us to have fun, would we have anything else to live for?

I've been talking about my mate for the last hour or so. "What about you," I asked. "Are kittens a part of your personal agenda?"

Jelly sat up and looked up me. She let out a small bit of laughter. "I have a group of young ones here Munku. What do you mean?"

Maybe this wasn't the greatest question. I don't believe any of us have ever seen Jelly with a tom or some sort of male acquaintance. Then again, there is a lot that Jennyanydots chooses not to share with the rest of us. "I actually wasn't talking about those young ones. Wouldn't you like to have your own family? I don't mean to pry but have you thought about finding a mate?"

"It's perfectly all right," she replied. "I have my own family right here with the Jellicles. They're all I need." She stopped and then let out another small laugh. "There were a couple of toms from my owner's neighborhood that I was once interested in though."

"And nothing happened?"

"No. One of them moved and the other died before I could do anything."

The tone she used was surprisingly upbeat, as if there was no actual loss. She obviously was never close to the toms that she spoke of. Maybe Jelly doesn't need an overwhelming emotional attachment to someone in order to live. I expected that would've changed after her father left us for the Heaviside Layer a few months ago. Maybe her friends are all she needs.

"So was Demeter the only one who interested you?"

My head turned downwards. She was staring up at me, her eyes completely focused on me. I don't recall ever noticing just how much they stand out. It has to be a serious question, but why would it be any of her concern? "In all honesty, I've never been attracted to another queen."

Jelly hopped up onto the other half of the hood. "You never had any interest in Bombalurina or Cassandra? I'm just being curious dear."

"Never, and we both know those two found their mates. Why would you want to know something like that?" Maybe she was getting back at me for just asking her something equally personal.

She opened her mouth slightly, but my attention moved elsewhere. Something had moved above her head in the distance. Scrambling onto my feet, I jumped off the old vehicle and ran in the direction of the shadow. I didn't get a good look at it. All I knew was that it was dark and it was fast. I stopped when I reached the wooden fence that separated the junkyard from a grassy abandoned field. There was then a crash behind me. I whirled around and saw Jelly standing to the side, light tremors running her body. "What was that," she whispered.

"Stay there." I scanned the cars carefully, my visibility partly obscured by the lights on the other side of the trash pile. I laid close to the ground, ready to jump if necessary.

"Munkustrap, what is it?" Jelly was now lurking close behind.

"I don't know, just stay behind me."

I inched forward bit by bit, my eyes remaining focused on that small area. Whatever it was still had not revealed itself, which usually means there is only one explanation. "You're wasting your time," I called out. "She's not here and she's not coming back for a while."

I know he's not going to tell me what he actually came for. I'm merely making an assumption. I hope he had learned his lesson when it came to Demeter though with him, believing this is similar to believing that cats will eventually grow to a physical size greater than that of humans. No matter how you look it, he clearly has nothing better to do with his time.

I remained in my spot for a few minutes more until I was certain there were no unwelcome guests. It became quiet enough that I almost jumped in surprise at the first voice I heard. "Macavity again?"

In those few moments, I had completely forgotten about Jelly. "It's possible," I replied. "It doesn't help me much if he's not going to come out of the shadows."

"Would you want to deal with him if there was no other choice?"

We began a slow walk back to my den. "If I had to, I suppose. It would be even better if there was some other reasoning behind it all. This time, I think he is being a nuisance on purpose."

"Guess it would not be the first time. Probably not the last either."

Once we were back at my den, I stopped to look at her. Jelly did not appear to be phased in the least. I shouldn't have expected much of a reaction from her. Even the kittens are becoming desensitized toward him. As for Demeter, it's a topic of discussion I usually tend to avoid. Thankfully, Jelly didn't ask about that.

I looked at the moon, noted its current position in the sky, and realized that I had stopped paying attention to the time. I have business to tend to in the morning.

Jelly's mouth stretched wide open into a soundless yawn. "Are you going to turn in for the night?"

"Have to at some point." I gave her a quick, affectionate hug. "I appreciate you wasting your whole day on me."

"Oh I don't mind at all. I'd like to do it again."

I backed slowly into the den, Jelly watching me without breaking her gaze. Perhaps I have her to thank. It does take a true friend to change one's emotions or state of mind.


End file.
